Survivor, SD style
by cleopatra moon
Summary: survivor SD style--- the title says it all!
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: What would happen if the Slam Dunk guys (and girls) were stranded on a desert on an island ( a VERY VERY big island which goes by the name of Australia)? Who would be voted off first and who would win the Million dollars?? Oh no, I¡¯m starting to sound like the AXN advertisement ^_^ Read it and guess the winner¡­ I¡¯m not telling!

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own Slam Dunk (though I wish I could J ) I also do not own the Survivor series¡­

Survivor SD style!

The plane carrying the lucky winners of the Survivor contestants was finally about to touch down. ¡°Huh? How come everything is so white?¡± Kiyota sleepily peered out of the plane window, his already wild hair even messier from his long sleep.

¡°Ha ha ha! Baka wild monkey, its snowing!¡± Hanamichi laughed until he cried, his mouth took up half his face.

¡°Nani? Red-haired monkey!¡±

Unbuckling their seatbelts, the two monkeys immediately stepped into the aisle and began to fight. Maki sighed and stepped out of his seat to try and stop them. ¡°Wild monkey, your trainer is here! Muahahaha!¡±

Maki stopped short. = trainer? = He went into chibi mode and forcefully dragged them back to their seats. = Too bad Akagi is not here to control that Sakuragi =

¡°Do¡¯aho.¡± The kitsune woke up and turned around to give Hanamichi a punch. ¡°I won¡¯t forgive anyone who wakes me up!¡±

Miyagi detached his eyeballs from Ayako who was seated next to him and told the monkeys, ¡°Baka, we were going through the clouds just now.¡± As soon as he finished speaking, zoom! His eyeballs planted themselves on Ayako and turned into hearts.

Suddenly, a violent bump rocked the plane. Hanamichi stood up and started crying. ¡°We are all going to die! The plane is exploding!¡±

¡°Baka!¡± Mitsui yelled. He had enough of Hanamichi and his non-stop noise. It was painfully obvious that he had never taken a plane before. Besides, he was disturbing him and Kogure. 

¡° Err Hanamichi, sit down¡­¡± Kogure sweatdropped. ¡°The plane has just touched down.¡±

¡°Nani? Why must tensai sit?¡± Hanmichi got his answer very soon. ¡°Ooouch!¡± He banged his head very hard when the plane jerked. 

¡°Muhahaha!¡± It was Kiyota¡¯s turn to laugh. Angrily, Hanamichi rubbed his head with one hand and proceeded to strangle Kiyota with the other.

¡°Sakuragi-kun, we have arrived!¡± Hanamichi looked up and saw an angel! ¡°Hai! Haruko-san!¡± His eyes turned into hearts.

Miyagi and Ayako made their way off the plane. ¡°Aaah! Its so cold here!¡± Ayako cried as the strong wind whipped her curly locks about. ¡°Don¡¯t worry Aya-chan! I¡¯ll protect you!¡± Miyagi vowed, putting his arms around her.

Sakuragi waddled off the plane with Haruko next. = Aaargh, does she have to bring so many clothes? = ¡°Sakuragi-kun, I hope my bags aren¡¯t to heavy for you?¡± Haruko asked, smiling up at him.¡±

¡°No, no, Tensai can carry much heavier stuff!¡± Grinning like an idiot, he carried the suitcases above his head and walked off the plane. ¡°Yosh! I¡¯m finally free from that wild monkey! Why did I have to sit next to him anyway?¡±

Finally everyone got off the plane. However, Sendoh and Koshino had to have a great deal of persuasion by the two Aidas before getting of the plane. ¡°Hiro-kun, wouldn¡¯t it be great to spend the vacation in the plane, just the two of us?¡± ¡°Aargh! Akira, let¡¯s go!¡± 

Hikoichi had taken out his notebook and was frantically noting down the information of the place. Aida had also taken out her notebook, she had come on this trip without even taking part in the contest, her boss had asked her to come and cover the story. Of course, she had readily agreed. Her Sendoh-kun was going to be there!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The prologue is done! I¡¯m working on the Ist chapter now... Please read and review minna! My sister absolutely luurvves Fujima so I know that she wants him to win the million dollars. ^__^ Maybe, and maybe not!


	2. chapter 2

__

Disclaimers: we're just poor fic writers and are only borrowing characters from slam dunk! Don't sue us! We only own ourselves in the story!

__

A/N: this is a round robin between me and my sis, so the writing styles may change… don't kill us if the story isn't to your liking… leave a review and we'll try to modify it!

Survivor Chapter 2

"Have all of you arrived?" Two girls wearing identical bucket hats and carrying rifles stepped towards them. Seeing them, the "brave" guys went into a frenzy. " AAAAhhhh! We're all going to die!" Wailing with shock, Hanamichi ducked behind Haruko as the frightened girl trembled with shock. Suddenly, it dawned on him that this was his big chance to show Haruko how deeply he loved her. Taking a deep breath he stepped in front of her, using his body to shield hers. 

"Haruko, I'll do anything for you! I'll protect you!" Tears rapidly streamed down his face as he braced himself for the impact of the bullets.

"Aya-chan, have I ever told you how much I loved you?" 

"Yes you have, about 5 million times already!"

"Oneesan! Are we going to die? It's so soon! And I haven't even checked the status of every player in the country yet!"

" Calm down Hikoichi! My boss is going to kill me if I don't hand in the article! Ahh! I can't die yet!"

" Maki – san! Jin – san! Help!" Kiyota cowered behind the 2 of them. " Don't let this super rookie die!"

Maki turned around and punched him on the head. " Then I supposed that you'd rather let the 2 of us die then?" 

Jin could only smile as Kiyota, clutching his head, came out from behind them. " Ok, then we'll just all die together!"

Maki shook his head in disgust, while Jin tried not to let his fright show.

" What a bunch of do' aho," muttered Rukawa, who promptly went back to sleep, not seeing what the reason for the fuss was, for his hair was covering his eyes.

Meanwhile, Mitsui was looking into Kogure's eyes. " Even thought we're not born on the same day, same month, same year…."

"… we'll die on the same day, same month, same year, Hiro – kun! What more could anyone ask for? " Sendoh grabbed Koshino and squeezed him hard.

" Ow! Akira! I appreciate what you've said and everything, but I thinl I'm going to die if you keep squeezing me so hard!" the smaller boy squirmed in Sendoh's tight grip.

" How dare he steal my lines! That cheating, no-good baka!" Mitsui clenched his fist and got up to go after Sendoh, only to be stopped by a teary eyed Kogure. " Hisa – kun! That was so sweet! Don't go after him, let's die together!"

" Oh Min –kun!" he bent down and wrapped his arms around Kogure and they both huddled together.

"Hey! What are you all worried about? We're your hosts! Why are you all afraid of?" 

Haruko timidly reached around Hanamichi and pointed to their rifles. 

" Oh? That? It's not even loaded! It's just so we look more authentic Australian!"

" Yeah… how come there're only 14 of you? 2 are missing!"

Maki looked around. Strange, where were Fujima and Hanagata? 

" Oh, are we late? So sorry!" Fujima and Hanagata came running into the clearing.

" Where were the 2 of you?" one of the girls pointed suspiciously at them.

" We were in the toilet on the airplane! Sorry!" Fujima took a closer look at the girls and realised that they were carrying rifles, then promptly freaked out.

" AAHH! They're going to kill us all! Help!"

The girls sighed exasperatedly. " For the last time, the rifles are not loaded! They're props! And we're your hosts! I'm Gem!"

" And I'm Clare! We're sisters, if you haven't figured that out yet." She winked.

" What?! You're sisters?" Hanamichi studied them intently, then nodded. " Not much resemblance, but more so then Gori and Haruko!" 

" Yah, I agree!" Mitsui and Miyagi were peering at them too. 

" Er…" the girls and Haruko were sweatdropping.

" Why don't you show us to the campsite?" Ayako suggested.

That snapped them out of their stupor. " NO! We can't do that. You're supposed to read the map for directions on how to get there!" Gem then distributed the maps she had been holding.

" No! You haven't even told them what teams they're on yet!" Clare punched Gem lightly. 

" It's tribes, Neesan, not teams! Ok, the members of the first tribe are: Rukawa, Hanamichi, Kiyota, Hikoichi, Ayako, Miyagi, Maki and Kogure!" 

" NOOOOOO!!! How come I am not on the same tribe as Haruko? And why the same as the kitsune and the wild monkey? Not fair! " Hanamichi was in the middle of a tantrum.

" I'm not on the same tribe as Kogure!"

" Aya – chan! We're together!" Miyagi was all heart-eyed.

" Hey! Hiro – kun! That means we're together! Oh joy!" Sendoh was ecstatic.

" Change teams!" there was a lot of argument going on.

" Hey! Listen up! You can't change teams! It was decided in the main office! If you change, you'll be disqualified, and you can't win a million bucks!" Gem yelled at the top of her lungs.

Instantly, the squabbling died down, and they split into 2 teams obediently. 

" Good! Now, March to your campsites! We'll see you all later!" Clare and Gem disappeared, leaving them there to figure out the maps.

A/N: that was chapter one! Hope you all like it! If you have any suggestions for the names of the tribes, please let us know! We're kinda despo for names.


	3. chap 3 - why is pitching a tent so hard?

A/N: After many months, it is finally here! So sorry for the delay… school sucks! Who's going to win? Er… actually we have no idea.

Disclaimer: we don't own any character from slam dunk… we're just poor crazy fic writers trying to pay tribute to our fave anime! So don't sue us please!

Hanamichi turned and ran off, trying to find the two hosts so he could headbutt them. Luckily (for us) we had long disappeared. "Min-kun, we must try our very best to get into the final eight!" 

"Hai! Gambette Hisa-kun! Then, we can be together again."

Sendoh was busily grabbing his entire luggage and Koshino's with a wide smile plastered on his face, happily, he pulled Koshino into a big hug. "Ano, Akira, haven't you heard of absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Sendoh's eyes became 2 dots and he shook his head, his ever-present smile in place.

"Minna-san, let's get going" Fujima called out. "We don't want to lose to the other team do we?" 

His teammates responded instantly and they were off. = Fujima really is a born leader, he's got his whole team under his control = Maki sighed, looking at his own team. =He is really lucky, seeing as how the troublemakers are all own my team = Rukawa, Hanamichi and Kiyota had already begun to fight.

Shaking his head sadly, Maki walked over and gave each one of them a hard punch on the head. 

"Itai! Maki-san, why did you do that?" Kiyota complained, rubbing his head.

Hanamichi was still grinning though, Maki's punches were nothing compared to what he had to suffer through Akagi. There wasn't even a bump in his head!

However, a very angry Mr. paper fan soon removed the smile from his face. "Baka! We're never going to set up camp if you continue like this! "

"The super rookie will help to navigate!" Kiyota grabbed the map from Maki's hands.

"Tensai will direct!"

"Do'aho."

"Teme? Baka kitsune!"

The rest of the group had already started walking, with Kiyota in front, giving orders. Hanamichi sprinted and tried to grab the map but Kiyota pulled it out of his reach.

"Fake!"

"Nani? We're not playing basketball now!"

"So? Anyway, Kainan is the best! We'll always win Shohoku!"

Four angry faces stared down at him. Kiyota sweatdropped.

*Biff!* "Don't be puffed up Nobunaga, even if it is true…"

Maki and Kiyota started running as fast as their short stubby little chibi legs could carry them. The angry mob chased after them, veins were popping out of Hanamichi's head and he was yelling loudly.

Hikoichi, who had been silent all the while as he had been scribbling frantically was also running to keep up with them. = Sugoi, they all can run so fast! = Although he was panting heavily, he still managed to scream out, "MUST CHECK!"

Meanwhile, Fujima and the others were already at their destination. Turning to Hanagata he asked, "did you hear anything?" 

"Must have been Hikoichi…" Yayoi said wisely, nodding her head.

The rest all sweatdropped.

"So…" Jin announced brightly, "what shall we do now?"

The smile on his face was soon turned into a look of horror as he struggled to catch a tent that was hurled at him. 

"What else? Pitch the damn tent! I don't think that those two," Mitsui gestured at Sendoh and Koshino, "will be of much help. We need all the help we can get." Smirking, he continued. "It shouldn't be much of a problem, seeing as how we're all fit people. I'm sure that I'll be good at it, after all, I'm a natural at everything!"

In response, a lot of tents were wildly flung at Mitsui, leaving him lying on the floor with swirly eyes and feeling very dazed. As he staggered to his feet, he incoherently mumbled, "I must be in heaven, see, there's an angel!" He took a few steps closer to Fujima and grabbed the confused guy by the shoulders. "What a pretty angel, but weren't they supposed to have longer hair?" Fujima suffered the very unpleasant experience of having his hair tugged at roughly. 

Haruko attempted to shake Mitsui out of his stupor by gently tapping him on the back, while Yayoi tried to talk to him. "Mitsui-kun, Mitsui-kun, Daijoubu? I think you must have been hit on the head…" Fujima nodded emphatically. Jerking her thumb at Fujima, Yayoi continued, "For one thing, Fujima-san is not some pretty angel, he's a guy! And, I'm way more beautiful than he is!" Everyone sweatdropped. 

(Back at Maki's group) Everyone had gotten tired of the chasing and they were too exhausted to remember what the chase was about anyway. Maki sighed with relief and proceeded to wrestle the map back from the two freshmen. Suddenly, Ayako piped up, "where's Rukawa-kun?"

"We'll be better off without him… and the nozaru! Muahahaha!" 

=Why did I have to get stuck with these two? I mean, I love Kiyota as a little brother and all but being around them both is really too much! = Out loud however Maki said "Rukawa's a smart guy, I'm sure he'll find his way to the camp."

No one was paying much attention to him though, they all appeared not to take much notice of him. = I'm supposed to have a flair for leadership, how come I'm helpless when it comes to controlling my group? = Maki did an action that would become second nature to him in the weeks that followed, he heaved a great sigh.

Hikoichi, the observant one, suddenly noted that they seemed to be going around in circles. Looking ahead of them, they saw their very own footprints and a familiar sleeping figure.

A hard kick from Hanamichi helped to wake Rukawa up but a fight soon ensued while Kiyota laughed, the rest stood by helplessly and Kogure tried his utmost best to calm them down. Thoroughly exasperated, Maki questioned, "Doesn't anyone care that we are going around in circles?"

"More time with Aya-chan!" = No wonder Miyagi's been quiet all the while, he's been staring at her =

Seizing the opportunity to take hold of the map during Kiyota's laughing fit, Maki once again regained control and gathering his teammates, he started walking towards their destination, discovering that they had indeed been going in the totally wrong direction. Kogure helped to direct and with the megane's skillful navigating, they were soon well on their way to their destination.

Seeing the silhouettes of their teammates become smaller and smaller, the three freshmen rushed off, in a competition to see who could run the fastest.

Meanwhile, in the other camp, the rest of the team, minus mitsui, sendoh and koshino, had finished pitching their tents. Jin stared forlornly at his "tent" which seemed to sag on one side and the middle. " Uh, guys? I think there's something wrong with our tents…"

" Now that you mention it…" Hanagata pursed his lips thoughtfully and surveyed the tents. " They'd never withstand a storm."

" Yep!" Mitsui nodded. " Let me show you amateurs how to it's done!" saying that, he proceeded to roll up his sleeves and re-pitched Jin's sagging tent efficiently, much to everyone's shock. 

Echoing him, on the other side of the island, the cry of victory could be heard. The elusive campsite had been found! "Now, all we have to do is pitch our tents, how hard can that be?" Kogure naively asked. 

"Ganbette, I'm sure Sendoh-san and the others have already finished pitching theirs!" Unknown to him, the tents had been pitched, but without any of his "Sendoh-san's" effort.

"Rukawa-kun, Rukawa-kun? Are you awake?" Frustrated by his laziness Ayako started to hit him awake with her trusty paper fan. Maki shook his head =Its going to be a very long day =

gem: Oh no, I included too little of Rukawa! Never mind, if I get my way, the next chapter will be totally about him… ^__^

clare: not if I can help it man! My kenji-kun will have a part too! ^_^

haha, hope you enjoyed reading the story, we'll try to write faster! Any feedback is wonderful… thank you to all our lovely readers who actually bothered to write a review… we love you!


End file.
